


Mr. Sinister//iDKHOW

by egirldallon



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egirldallon/pseuds/egirldallon





	Mr. Sinister//iDKHOW

Ryan's long, skinny jean clad legs work to propel him through his apartment and away from his attacker. No, not his attacker, his friend, Dallon. Ryan's foot slips on a haphazardly placed rug, his body hitting the floor, he lets out a groan. Dallon smiles maliciously, looking down on his blue haired buddy, ready to execute his plan, and his friend. 

He pulls his leather gloves on tighter, kneeling down, attempting to restrain Ryan who was struggling to get away. Dallon hyper focuses on his task at hand, strangling his roommate. His hands gently wrapped around the shorter males neck, Ryan's hand shoots up to Dallon's wrist, pulling at them, trying to get them off. 

"Why?" Ryan gasps out softly, tears welling in his eyes. 

This manages to snap Dallon out of his murderous haze and he tightens his hands. 

"Why not?" Dallon responds, almost comically. Cold sarcasm. There was no remorse in his voice. 

Tears are freely rolling down Ryan's cheeks, his hands struggling to pull at the other man's arms. He thrashes around uses the force left in his body to attempt to remove the far stronger hands from his neck. These efforts are entirely fruitless as he feels his body weaken, lack of oxygen depriving from his strength. Dallon's grip grows tighter. It's black. It's cold. It's quiet. The room goes static, Ryan's body lay dead by now. Dallon disposes of the body quickly before heading to bed, satisfied with his kill. 

Dallon wakes up, sun shining through his windows. He rubs the sleep from his eyes, stretching out his stiff limbs. He sees a figure sitting at the foot of his bed with his back turned to Dallon, he recoils in shock, in pure fear, he didn't even feel this person's weight.

"Who the hell are you?!" Dallon shouts, curling into himself. 

The man turns his body to face Dallon. The electric blue hair gives it away immediately. It's Ryan. Dallon's face falls, he killed Ryan, he shouldn't be here. 

"What are you doing here?!" Dallon exclaims, throwing off his covers and marching over to where Ryan is seated. 

"Isn't it obvious, genius?" Ryan arches one of his eyebrows, holding up a pearly, see through, hand. 

"You're a ghost and you're here to haunt me?" he responds dumbfoundedly. 

Ryan throws his hands in the air "Ding, Ding, Ding! 10 points to Slytherin!"

Dallon scoffs "Slytherin. Yeah right Ryan, I'm a total Ravenclaw."

Ryan looks at him bored, "You literally just murdered me last night. Ravenclaw my ass."

Dallon places a hand on his chin, walking away from him absentmindedly "You're right."

Ryan let's out a deep, loud sigh in defeat. "Look Weekes, I don't want to be here, you murdered me, and I'd rather not be around you but apparently my soul can't rest or something like that."

"So I'm stuck with you." Dallon stops in his tracks, facing Ryan. 

"Yes, I mean it is your fault, you're the one who choked me out." 

"I know I did Seaman." He says through closed teeth, crossing his arms. 

There's a pause, allowing the ghost to think, to mull over what to say next.

Sadly, Ryan looks down to the wood floor and feels although he has to ask, "I really want to know Dal, why'd you kill me?"

"I just wanted to. No other reason. Thought killing would be fun, and it was." He responds, matter of factly. 

Ryan plays with the cuff of his jacket. "That's all? Just hated me that much Weekes?"

"Basically." Dallon smiles, not caring of how hurt his ghost ex-friend was becoming. 

Ryan feels hurt. He knew Dallon for over a decade and those years of close friendship simmered down to a mere murder plot.

An awkward silence surrounds the two, something that would never happen before Ryan was killed.

"So like, what now?" Dallon remarks, breaking the silence, placing a hand on his hip and staring at the translucent man. 

"I kinda have to be around you all the time until my soul finds peace, kinda how it works." Ryan responds, looking away so he won't cry from looking at Dallon straight in the eyes. 

"Fine. I'm going out, I need food. I'm gonna get dressed."

Ryan nods and turns away, deeply sighing in defeat at the fact he has to be around Dallon. He floats out to the living room and he looks at the wall, thinking about one question still in the back of his head. Dallon walks out to meet the ghost so they leave the apartment. 

"Are you, in the slightest bit, sorry?" He looks at him, hurt written all over his face. 

"About what exactly?" 

"Killing me, you absolute idiot!" Ryan shouts, his ghost face a few inches away from Dallon's face. 

"Why would I be sorry?" 

"I don't know, maybe because I had a family! Because I thought we had a 10 year friendship! Because I thought we could make it big in the music scene! Because I trusted you! Because I loved you like a brother!" Each sentence growing in volume, in anger, in hurt. 

Dallon stares him dead in the eyes, unbothered by his words, "The only thing that may make me regret killing you, is that fact that you're haunting me. I wanted you gone, out of my life, but you're here now, annoying me with repetitive questions that I've already answered! No, I'm not sorry! No, I don't regret killing you! And No, I won't miss you!" 

Dallon had screwed his eyes shut while yelling this. When he opens his eyes, he expects Ryan to be in front of him, but he wasn't. Dallon looks around, in pure confusion. At this moment, he realizes Ryan's soul found rest.


End file.
